Our Life In Love
by Wicked Luvvely
Summary: Fifty moments of pure bliss. Sasunaru, If you don't like don't read, blah blah blah......


Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here.

**Our Life in Love**

**#01 - Comfort **

Naruto snuggled closer to the warm heat of Sasuke. It was always comforting to know that he was there and that he wasn't going to leave again.

**#02 - Kiss**

Their first kiss (other then the one in their genin days, that had been an accident) was not soft or sweet. It was hungry, intense, and dominating and tasted like the blood that covered their bodies.

**#03 - Soft**

Naruto's hair was so soft and Sasuke couldn't help but run his fingers through it over and over again.

**#04 - Pain**

Naruto tried to ignore the pain he felt everytime him and Sasuke fought each other. He convinced himself that Sasuke deserved every wound that he inflicted, in punishment for making him inflict them.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Sasuke doesn't let Naruto into the kitchen after the incident when Naruto decided to make French Fries.

**#06 - Rain**

Sasuke always smells like the earth right after the rain. Cool, refreshing, and metallic.

**#07 - Chocolate**

Naruto was surprised to find out that Sasuke had a massive sweet tooth, especially when it involved chocolate body paint.

**#08 - Happiness**

Sasuke never smiles in his photographs. It took many funny faces, the word "Fiddlebumpkin" and Naruto tickling him to get him to smile for the photo that stood on their dresser.

**#09 - Telephone **

After their first breakup it took all of Sasuke's self control not to call Naruto and demand that he come over right now so he could show Naruto how sorry he was and to apologize for insulting Naruto's precious ramen.

**#10 - Ears **

The greatest symphony in the world could not compare to the sound of Naruto moaning in pleasure as Sasuke continued his ministration to his lover's body.

**#11 - Name **

Sasuke's name never sounded as great as when it comes out of Naruto's mouth.

**#12 - Sensual**

The morning after, Naruto woke up and languidly stretched before draping himself over Sasuke and snuggling into his chest.

**#13 - Death **

It was totally unexpected when the news of Sakura's and Kakashi's death reached them. Sasuke stood in shock, looking at the messenger nin, while Naruto fell to his knees his eyes streaming with tears.

**#14 - Sex **

They don't remember the first time they had sex, all they remember is that, the next morning they woke up entangled in each others limbs each with a feeling of complete satisfaction.

**#15 - Touch**

Sasuke always marveled at the feel of Chidori ripping through flesh, but this time, when it was Naruto's flesh that his Chidori was ripping through, he felt a sickness in his stomach and an ache in his heart.

**#16 - Weakness**

Sasuke knew it was a weakness to love, but he couldn't help but caress Naruto's face when it's so peaceful in his sleep.

**#17 - Tears**

Sasuke didn't cry. Not because he didn't want to. But because after all his training and all the things that had happened in his life, he forgot how to.

**#18 - Speed**

The speed in which it all happened always amazed Naruto. One second they were Rivals, then lovers, and then the next second they were enemies bent out to draw each others blood.

**#19 - Wind**

The wind roared in his ears as Chidori met Resengan. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew that this time, there was no one to stop them.

**#20 - Freedom**

Naruto knew that he would never truly be free of his guilt and depression until he was in Sasuke's arms again and they were both safely in Konoha.

**#21 - Life **

They all developed that haunted look in there eyes eventually. It just took longer in some lives.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Sasuke was always jealous of the ramen noodles as he watched Naruto sensually slurp them.

**#23 - Hands **

Sasuke's hands were so small compared to Naruto's, but that didn't stop them from doing all those amazing things to Naruto's body.

**#24 - Taste **

Naruto's skin tasted salty and sweet and so many other flavors. Sasuke was addicted to it and always loved to lick it whenever he had a chance.

**#25 - Devotion**

Naruto's not sure how much it'll take, but he'll drag Sasuke back to the village no matter how hard Sasuke makes it for him.

**#26 - Forever**

"I can't wait forever." He tells the empty house as he looks over at the pictures of them together.

**#27 - Blood**

Naruto was fascinated by the way the blood made Sasuke's pale skin glow.

**#28 - Sickness**

Naruto never got sick, and laughed as he served Sasuke Chicken Noodle Soup.

**#29 - Melody**

At night, Sasuke would lay on his back in his bed and listen to the haunting melodies that drifted softly through the hallways in Oto.

**#30 - Star**

The stars shone extra brightly on the night of Naruto's funeral. Sasuke couldn't help but look to the heavens and wonder if Naruto was looking down on him.

**#31 - Home **

The first time Naruto went to Sasuke's house was after Sasuke had left. He looked around the compound and began to understand the feeling of loneliness he had sensed whenever Sasuke went home.

**#32 - Confusion**

Naruto was confused the first time Sasuke touched him and he felt a fluttering in his chest that rivals weren't supposed to feel.

**#33 - Fear**

Sasuke looked on in fear when Naruto's eyes fluttered shut, and the only thought that ran through his mind was that one such as Naruto, so full of life and light, couldn't possibly die so soon.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Naruto was like lightning, bright, loud, and gone in seconds. Sasuke was like thunder, steady, menacing, terrifying, and always following the lightning.

**#35 - Bonds**

Sasuke keeps telling himself that he has to break all his bonds, but when he tries to all he can think about is a certain blonde haired ninja.

**#36 - Market **

They strolled down the marketplace hand in hand and ignored the hateful glares the villages were throwing them.

**#37 - Technology**

A shiver always ran down Naruto's spine whenever he heard Sasuke's voice speak softly through the earpieces.

**#38 - Gift **

Naruto was infuriated when he saw the box that contained Sasuke. It looked like a gift, all wrapped up and topped with a bow and just waiting to be delivered to Orochimaru.

**#39 - Smile**

Although Naruto still smiled after Sasuke left, they were never quite the same. They always lacked that special spark and never truly reached his eyes.

**#40 - Innocence **

Sasuke quickly found out that Naruto wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Their first time together showed him that.

**#41 - Completion**

Naruto believed in the solitary true love that completed one's life. When he told Sasuke this, Sasuke smirked and told him to grow up.

**#42 - Clouds**

Sasuke really wanted to stay in Konoha with his newfound 'family' and be happy forever, but at night his dreams were haunted with red clouds in a black sky, and he knew that he would never be truly happy until he killed his demons.

**#43 - Sky **

Nightmares of a stormy sky and a battle between rivals constantly haunted Naruto all throughout his training days with Jiraiya.

**#44 - Heaven**

Naruto thought that heaven was the genin days, the days when he and Sasuke looked at each other as rivals instead of enemies.

**#45 - Hell**

One of Sasuke's Favorite sating was, "I know that I'm going to hell." Which Naruto always followed up with, "But at least you'll know people there!"

**#46 - Sun**

To Sasuke, Naruto was the sun that shined onto his life and brightened his world.

**#47 - Moon**

To Naruto, Sasuke was the moon that steadily sheds light onto his dark world, and always comes back when it leaves him in darkness.

**#48 - Waves**

A couple of weeks after Naruto's death, they find Sasuke's body in the lake with a contented smile on his blue lips and a waterlogged picture of Naruto clutched tightly in his cold hands.

**#49 - Hair**

Sasuke grew out his hair while he lived in Otokagure. But decided to go back to his old hairstyle when one day he looked into the mirror and saw Itachi staring back at him.

**#50 - Supernova**

Naruto leans his head against Sasuke's shoulder and breathes Sasuke's scent in deeply. Sasuke's fingers find there way into Naruto's hair and softly start to stroke it in calmingly smooth motions. Both of them think that they would rather never be anywhere other than right there and hopes that it could last as long as forever can be.

**THE END**

_****_

_**Wicked Lovely**_: This is really my first shot at yaoi. I hope I didn't butcher it too bad….. so leave some reviews to tell me how horrible it was! Yay!


End file.
